A line is parameterized by
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}.\]A second line is parameterized by
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ -9 \end{pmatrix} + u \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}.\]Find the point where the lines intersect.
Explanation: For the first line,
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 + 2t \\ 1 - 3t \end{pmatrix}.\]For the second line,
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ -9 \end{pmatrix} + u \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 5 + 4u \\ -9 + 2u \end{pmatrix}.\]Hence, $1 + 2t = 5 + 4u$ and $1 - 3t = -9 + 2u.$  Solving, we find $t = 3$ and $u = \frac{1}{2},$ so
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ -8 \end{pmatrix}}.\]